Olvido
by Celen Marinaiden C.M
Summary: Lo que Sasuke pedía era absurdo y definitivamente no lo haría ¡Claro que no!... ¿O sí?. SasuNaru, one-shot.


-

- ... diálogos

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų -**cambio de escena

_Datos del fic_:

∞ **Titulo: "**_**Olvido**_

∞ **Autor: **_**Celen Marinaiden**_

∞ **Genero**: Shonen-ai, one-shot, romance.

∞ **Parejas: SasuNaru.**

∞ **Disclaimer**: Naruto obviamente no es mío y ninguno de sus elementos me pertenecen, Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No escribo esto con fines de lucro (porque nadie en su sano juicio me va a pagar u.ú), hago esto solamente por diversión y quizás un poco de ocio. Y claro, porque soy una enferma del yaoi y adoro ver a Naruto enrolado con Sasuke xD

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸, _**OlViDo**_ ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

_**Olvido: **_Cesación del recuerdo que se tenía.

**S**asuke lo miró de forma amenazante, con molestia brillando en sus ojos negros y sus brazos se habrían cruzado con notoria impaciencia.

Naruto le regresó la mirada, dejando ver el reto y la firmeza en sus orbes azules mientras se quitaba el sombrero de Hokage y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

Y unos segundos más de silencio se extendieron.

- ¡No voy a hacer eso! -gritó al fin el rubio-.

- No te estoy preguntando -rezongó el pelinegro- Te estoy...

- ¿Ordenando? -se adelantó, con tono enojado-.

- No, te estoy pidiendo.

- Pues no lo haré -repuso- ¿Cómo es que puedes pensar que voy a ponerme el emblema de tu clan, dattebayo?

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Yo lo llevó.

- Sí, pero es TU emblema, si yo fuera a llevar un emblema sería el mío.

- ¿Esa espiral? ¿Cómo todo el mundo? -murmuró con cierto desprecio-.

- Eres un jounnin, Sasuke, hasta tú la llevas -gruñó- No es mi culpa que forme parte de los uniformes de los ninjas de la aldea.

- No me interesa, te estoy diciendo que quiero que comiences a usar el emblema Uchiha.

- Y yo te estoy diciendo que no lo haré ¡Ni siquiera me has dicho por qué!

- ¡Porque quiero!

- ¡No seas estúpido! Esa no es una explicación.

- ¡Con eso debería bastarte, usuratonkachi!

- Pues no me basta, no voy a hacer eso.

- ¿Y por qué no? Si al menos lo hicieras, llevarías un símbolo decente -una sonrisa burlona se plasmó en sus labios- Esa "espiral" tuya inspira todo menos respeto.

Suficiente. Naruto apretó la mandíbula, antes de intentar serenarse y no gritar como desaforado, después de todo, si la gente lo escuchaba discutir con Sasuke entonces los dos iban a ser el centro del cotilleo... como casi siempre en realidad.

- Respeto es el que me debes ¡Soy tu Hokage! -dijo lo más relajado posible- Y si únicamente viniste para eso, ya te puedes ir, dattebayo -señaló hacia la puerta de la habitación- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y me quitas el tiempo con tus tonterías.

- Ah... así que todo lo demás es más importante que yo ¿Por qué no me extraña? -dijo de forma irónica- Pero te doy la razón, es decir, supongo que quieres borrar la imagen de incompetente que tienes, te deseo suerte, desde que te conozco no has podido hacerlo.

Y caminando con ese aire de superioridad suyo, Sasuke avanzó por la oficina y salió dando un fuerte portazo. Adentro, Naruto observó la puerta con cierta mueca de estupefacción que después se convirtió en enojo que le hizo sentir la necesidad de romper la mesa a la mitad de la misma forma en que Tsunade hacía en sus tiempos de gobernante de la aldea.

- Ese maldito arrogante ¡Presumido idiota! -masculló entre dientes- ¿Pero quién se cree que es? ¡Hablarme así! ¡Soy el Hokage! ¡El Hokage!

Levantó ambos puños al aire que temblaban con ira al mismo tiempo que rechinaba los dientes en un sonido que la mayoría de las personas consideraría como molesto.

- ¿Un mal día, Hokage-sama?

Naruto entrecerró la mirada de forma peligrosa, girándose rápidamente hacia una de las ventanas.

- ¡No me molestes, Sai!

Efectivamente, con los pies apoyados en la ventana, y la apariencia de estar a punto de entrar de lleno en la oficina, se encontraba Sai, sonriendo de la forma usual que tenía y con los ojos cerrados.

- Deberías de mandarlo a una celda para criminales Rango S.

- Ganas no me faltan -masculló entre dientes- Tú lo escuchaste ¿Verdad?

- Sí, estaba escuchando -confesó sin pena, entrando al fin con un pequeño salto- El Uchiha-bastardo se ha vuelto a meter contigo, Naruto-kun ¡Y no has podido responderle!

El tono casi alegre de Sai le dejó ver al rubio que definitivamente debía ser el Hokage menos respetado de todos los tiempos.

- Finalmente algo ya se le jodió en la cabeza ¡Mira que venir a pedirme estupideces y después burlarse de mí'ttebayo! ¡Un día de estos lo convertiré en gennin!, o mejor aun ¡Lo pondré de maestro en la Academia!

El ojiazul comenzó a reír de forma un tanto desquiciada, mientras que Sai se cruzaba de brazos observándole de forma interesada.

- Naruto-kun, a veces si das pena.

De golpe, Naruto dejó de reír y fulminó al instante al ANBU con una mirada claramente cargada de odio, a lo que -como de costumbre- Sai devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Sigues sin aprender a ser amable, ¿Verdad? -preguntó el Uzumaki de forma sarcástica-.

- ¿Decir la verdad no es algo amable? -Sai inclinó la cabeza con ingenuidad- Hmn... ¿Es por eso que dicen que las verdades no duelen pero incomodan?, ¿Te incomode, Hokage-sama?

Naruto prefirió no preguntar si Sai era estúpido o únicamente fingía serlo, principalmente porque seguro el pintor le respondería con alguna cosa que haría que su enfado únicamente aumentara. Maldito Sai, que era capaz de sacar de sus casillas hasta la persona más indiferente... ¡Seguro que incluso Shino podría alterarse por su culpa!

**Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų ****Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**** Ş****a****ş****ΰ****Ŋą****rų**

Por su parte, Sasuke miraba de cierta forma indiferente los movimientos que tenía la ciudad desde donde se encontraba cómodamente sentado, en la explanada que se hallaba sobre el monumento de las cabezas de los Hokage, sin duda alguna uno de los mejores sitios para pensar con tranquilidad.

No es que él hubiese querido pelear con Naruto por una cosa así, pese a que en realidad usualmente siempre se encontraban discutiendo por nimiedades, pero era más por una mera costumbre que por otra cosa. Sin embargo el ultimo "conflicto" no se trataba de un simple y mero capricho que a Sasuke se le hubiese pasado por la mente. Realmente era algo serio que le hubiese gustado tratar de una forma diferente con el rubio, pero para su desgracia como usualmente le pasaba, no fue capaz de llevar adecuadamente la situación y ahora tendría a un rubio indignado cuando regresara a casa.

Estando más tranquilo con aquella confortante soledad rodeándolo, Sasuke tuvo que aceptar que su manera de proceder fue una tontería total, y que además meterse con el símbolo de la familia de Naruto fue una mera demostración de niñería. Eso encima le daba al rubio una justa razón para estar molesto, porque aunque aquella simple espiral no fuese la gran cosa a ojos ajenos, para Naruto significaba lo único que había quedado del legado de su familia. Era una prueba de que alguna vez tuvo una familia, aunque la hubiese perdido casi en el mismo instante en el que nació.

Suspirando con fastidio, Sasuke se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas de jounnin, sabiendo que lo que debía hacer ahora era ir a casa y esperar a Naruto para una de esas largas "conversaciones" resuelve problemas.

Pero no lo hizo, porque en cambio decidió que una visita rápida a Kakashi podría ahorrarle el ochenta por ciento de las "disculpas" que darle al rubio.

Así que para cuando llegó a la casa que compartía con Naruto -con la noche ya entrada-, se lo encontró cómodamente dormido en su cama, reflejando verdadera paz en sus facciones. Esa visión le comprobó que era realmente afortunado de tenerlo para él, de que Naruto lo hubiese elegido a él para quererlo, para compartir su vida. De verdad que era una estupidez pelearse con aquel pelirrubio, no merecía la pena ni tampoco el esfuerzo, pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que aunque no lo quisiera, aun así esas peleas iban a repetirse con frecuencia toda la vida que les quedaba juntos.

Con una sonrisa que rara vez dejaba ver al resto del mundo, el moreno se acercó a la cama, apoyándose con su rodilla derecha en la orilla, colocando con cuidado su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del otro, sacudiéndolo un poco para hacer que despertara, cosa que logró cuando con un gruñido perezoso, el rubio se dignó a moverse, abriendo aquel par de ojos azules capaces de compararse con el color del cielo. Con un bostezo, Naruto volvió a cerrar los ojos, tratando de alejar al ojinegro con un manotazo.

- Duérmete, Sasuke -fue lo que salió de sus labios- Y déjame dormir.

El Uchiha contuvo el deseo de responder mordazmente.

- Naruto -le llamó- Tenemos que hablar.

- No ahora -casi gimió- Estoy cansado, he trabajado mucho.

- ¿Trabajar? -arqueó una ceja con escepticismo- Todos sabemos que lo que menos haces es trabajar.

- Vete al demonio, teme.

Y allí iban de nuevo, pero Sasuke tenía que admitir que era su culpa, a veces tratar con el ojiazul requería paciencia que no tenía.

- Naruto, escucha -trató de que su voz sonase lo más calmada posible- Lo de hoy...

Pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta pese a que ya las tenía pensadas.

- En mi familia todos siempre llevaron el símbolo del clan -dijo, contrariamente a como me había pensado "explicar" antes- Es por eso que estando conmigo quería que tu lo llevaras también. Pero hay cosas a las que no tengo derecho de obligarte.

Eso en definitiva era mejor que lo que había planeado, lo que constataba que a veces las cosas improvisadas tenían un mejor efecto que aquellas que eran pensadas rebuscadamente.

Naruto abrió nuevamente los ojos, incorporándose en la cama quedando levemente sentado mientras que observaba detenidamente en la semi oscuridad al pelinegro. El Uzumaki realmente estaba sorprendido, ya que las palabras que escuchó realmente habían sonado como alguna especie de disculpa o como una explicación bastante convincente, lo suficientemente buena para lograr que dejara a un lado cualquier rastro de molestia que pudiese quedarle por causa de su... "novio", aunque la verdad era que ya no se encontraba disgustado con él desde hacía unas horas.

- Tenemos un problema entonces -murmuró Naruto- Debiste haberme dicho antes esto.

- ¿Qué cosa? -Sasuke arqueó una ceja-.

- Que el asunto de que llevara tu horrendo símbolo no era cuestión obligatoria.

- Naruto -había algo de advertencia en su voz-.

- ¡Es la verdad, dattebayo!

Naruto se removió, haciendo que Sasuke -quien ahora se hallaba sentado a su lado en la cama- retrocediera un poco y lo mirase intrigado al observar como el rubio doblaba las rodillas, atrayendo las piernas hacia su pecho y quitando las sabanas que aun arropaban sus pies.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? -no pudo evitar preguntar-.

- Jamás usaría ese tonto paipai en mi ropa -aseguró el ojiazul- Y espero que no te lo tomes a mal, Sasuke, pero no es mi estilo.

Sinceramente era demasiado tarde como para pedirle aquella cosa al ojinegro, porque Sasuke ya se había tomado muy a mal aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, Naruto llevó sus dos manos hacia su tobillo derecho, y levantó la tela del pantalón que lo cubría. Sasuke miró aquella acción con una cierta mueca de neutralidad, hasta que notó como aun a pesar de la oscuridad, era visible junto al hueso del tobillo un dibujo que se hallaba sobre la piel. Acercándose más, el moreno identificó automáticamente aquel dibujo como el orgulloso símbolo del Clan Uchiha.

- Pensé en muchos lugares para ponerlo -comenzó a hablar Naruto, levantando el pie y moviéndolo en el aire- Creo que allí esta bien.

A Sasuke le faltaba un poco de su capacidad de razonar para poder asimilar lo que ahora estaba viendo.

- Esta hecho con ninjitsu. Le pedí a Sai que lo hiciera.

Finalmente Sasuke reaccionó con propiedad, y levantó la vista para dejar que sus ojos color azabache se cruzaran con aquellos azules tan vivos.

- Pero... tú ¿Por qué? -masculló el Uchiha-.

- Aunque pensé que era una tontería, supuse que si me lo habías pedido era por algo importante, dattebayo -sonrió ampliamente- Casi nunca me pides nada directamente a mí, pero cuando lo haces, son cosas que realmente importan.

Por todos los Kages existentes, Sasuke realmente era un maldito afortunado. Había tenido la razón en el momento en el que escogió a Naruto como la persona con la que quería pasar su vida, sin importar si vivía mucho o poco tiempo. Y lo que el rubio había hecho únicamente confirmaba aquella decisión como la mejor de todas.

Sintiéndose invadido por una poco normal alegría, Sasuke tomó el rostro del Hokage entre sus manos y depositó un suave beso sobre los labios que se abrieron gentilmente a su paso. Fue impulsando al rubio a recostarse por medio del peso de su propio cuerpo, y así, pronto Naruto quedo sobre la cama, teniéndolo a él cuidadosamente colocado encima, que procuraba no presionar demasiado su peso contra la persona que tenía aprisionada bajo él.

- Eres un completo usuratonkachi -dijo Sasuke apenas cortó el beso- El más grande todos.

- ¡Hey, no te pases! -gruñó el rubio, con ese aire infantil que asombrosamente le había sobrevivido al paso de los años- No te mereces que haga todo lo que hago por ti, Sasuke-baka.

- Tienes razón, no lo merezco. No merezco que me hayas buscado durante tanto tiempo, ni que lo hayas seguido haciendo después de lo que te hice... no merezco que estés aquí ahora, conmigo.

Naruto miró fijamente el atractivo rostro del chico que tenía sobre él, preguntándose si de verdad aquel era Sasuke y si verdaderamente resultaba serlo, entonces eso quería decir que de alguna extraña -e inesperada- forma, el ojinegro había evocado aquellos tiempos que se suponía ambos acordaron no volver a sacar a flote. Entonces aquello únicamente quería decir que Sasuke se había puesto inusualmente "emocional", lo que a veces lo llevaba desgraciadamente a que recordara errores terribles del pasado, y que comenzara a reprocharse por ellos aunque no lo dijera en voz alta.

- Bah, eso ya quedo en el olvido, Sasuke ¿Entiendes? Ol-vi-do -deletreó suavemente- Creo que ni siquiera sé de lo que estas hablando... insisto con lo que le dije a Sai hoy: algo ya se te jodió en la cabeza.

Sasuke soltó un bufido que se asemejó mucho a una risa corta, y después sin previo aviso beso nuevamente al rubio, mientras que sus manos se escurrían debajo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta Naruto y la cual había pertenecido a Sasuke, pero que ahora el ojiazul utilizaba cómodamente como para dormir.

Ya tendría tiempo de decirle después a su pareja que ese día antes de llegar a casa había ido a visitar a Kakashi, y _casualmente_ le había pedido un pequeño favor... lo cual explicaría el tatuaje en forma de espiral que Sasuke ahora llevaba en su omóplato izquierdo, y que por meros azares del destino, se trataba del símbolo Uzumaki.

¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ **FiNiTe** ¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

O.o ... eh... esto se supone que es un "_lindo_" (nótese que la palabra es con sarcasmo) one-shot que es parte de varios one-shot que intento hacer de dos o tres fandoms. Neh, neh, espero que alguien haya leído esto y que le haya gustado. Ya saben, un mensajito nunca esta demás ¡Gracias por leer!

**»»-- .ČεĻεŋ Mдяΐŋдİđεŋ. **_"Una mentira que te haga feliz vale más que una verdad que te amargue la vida_" --


End file.
